Roses Will Bloom Again
by C-shell12203
Summary: Danny seems to be the type to fall for a major girly-girl but when he falls for miss one of the guys Alicia Davis thing get intresting. Her foggy past comes back to bite her as her nagging aunt and criminal father start to fight over her. Bad summary sory
1. Prologue

**A/N I hope you find this new story interesting sorry if the prologue sounds sappy but next chap won't even resemble it**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay I'm done. Sorry it's so short BTW**

I looked back at the four silhouettes against the setting sun all waving one with his shoulders sagging like it was the end of the world well at least his world and now I'm starting to sound like a cheesy love novel.

My cousin or I guess brother; Eli, brought his head back in the car from yelling to his girlfriend and rolled up the window. I curled up, hugged my legs and buried my face in my knees.

'I am not going to cry I don't cry I refuse to cry' I promised myself silently I suppose you're confused right now, well it's a long story, I suppose I should start at the beginning. Yes the beginning would be best. It seems like ages ago but really only three months so here we go. The beginning...

**A/N I have nothing to say Oh I just hurt my arm playing the Wii for an hour if anyone cares. Asta La Bye Bye**


	2. Big Trouble

"Welcome to Singletown" said Eli with disgust while rolling his eyes.

"Ya know why they call it that right?" asked Alicia from the back seat of the station wagon.

He turned around and looked at her "No, why?"

"It's the town of a single brain cell" she said

He laughed "good one" he said high fiving her.

"Now kids no talking like that we're here for the summer and that's finale" said Eli's mom and Aly's aunt.

"Yes Ma'am" they said in unison rolling their eyes at each other.

"And you, young lady, you are grounded for three weeks"

"What did I do?" asked Aly knowing well what she had done but thought that to be the proper reaction.

"You skipped school completely two days every week and two classes everyday"

This was true Alicia knew that she'd get in trouble for it but didn't consider what she did wrong but she knew her aunt would 'Why bother with such filthy scum? And miss school to do it' would be what she'd say if she found out.

"I didn't do it when I had assignments, I aced every test, and I only skipped lunch and home room"

"I don't care why did you skip?"

Aly closed her eyes "Ummm,"

"Well,"

Alicia was silent "I was bored so I left" she lied.

"Well then see to it that you're punctual next year"

"Yes Ma'am" Eli shot her a sympathetic look 'I'm Sorry' he mouthed.

She smiled then thought of why she had really skipped school

**________________________________________________________________________**

A five year old girl was dropped off on a street in the bad side of town well its New York so the worse side of Brooklyn.

The girl indignantly watched her father drive away into the night she heard a group of feet shuffling and some muffled whispers behind her. She spun around "Who are you" she asked with all the courage she could muster.

A girl about ten with unwashed blonde hair and a dirty face stepped forward. "I'm Ashley," she tugged the arm of a boy next to her,

"And I'm Jake"

"What's your name?" asked Ashley

"Al- Alicia Davis" she answered with hesitation, distrust written on her face.

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh btw Ashley is played by** **Dannyrules96 and Jake by one of my friends Jake so REVIEW LOVE&HUGS **

**-Chelsea**


	3. Flashback

"Nope" said Jake

"I think I know my name" said Alicia putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean no Davis we don't have last names here"

"In downtown Brooklyn?" she raised an eyebrow

"No, with us the kids whose parents don't want them, they don't care about us"

"T.K.W.P.D.W.T. " said Ashley

"She likes acronyms" said Jake

"My mama wanted me" said Alicia "But Daddy killed her"

"Oh you poor little thing" said Ashley hugging her.

"We need to go" said Jake looking around.

"Okay" she took Aly's handand they ran off to the place they stayed.

________________________________________________________________________

***End Flashback***

That had all happened ten years ago. Aly may not like her aunt but she had food and a roof over her head, her friends was hardly that lucky. Her aunt found her ad now Aly went too visit her old friends' everyday she brought them food money and other supplies.

She sighed and brushed a stray wisp of auburn hair out of her face her hazel green eyes scanning the scenery passing by. She noticed a group of kids running on the side of the road.

A brown haired green eyed boy stopped looking at the others…

________________________________________________________________________***With the MBC***

Danny stopped suddenly and looked at his friends "Where are we going again?"

"The old warehouse own on Indigo lane" said Sam rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah" he said "Why?"

"There was an alien alert"

"Okay"

**A/N I know lame chap (before you say anything yes Danny it was lame) I'm bored I'm gonna go have ice-cream now See ya suckers**


	4. The house

**AN Hey, was up? sorry I haven't been able to update but yeah hope you like it!!!!****33333333333333333333**

They arrived at the new house in silence Eli and Alicia looked at the age-old victorian in awe. Aly trekked up to her room she set her things on the futon under her already set up bunk bed. She looked around everything about the room screamed her personality.

The ceiling was painted black and had twinkly lights hung on it the walls hot pink on the top half of two walls, bright yellow on the top of the other two, the bottom was painted blue on all, and there was a black stripe running between the the blue and the other colors. Her bedspread was hot pink, yellow, blue, black, white, and every other wild color you could imagine.

She walked over to the window and opened it there was an awning beneath that was over the back door (which was really on the side of the house) She climbed out her window and onto it there was a fence surrounding it "Of course" she said and leaned against it, it was a good five feet to the ground and she could have very easily gotten out even with the fence but no one to see no where to go so she stayed.

There was a large gust of wind and the fence she was leaning on gave way and she fell to the ground just as a group of kids walked by she fell right in front of a boy with brown hair and green eyes. "You okay?" he asked

"Perfectly alright" she answered getting up and brushing her self off.

"Well ya know you could've tried a more conventional way of getting attention" he said with a grin

"Well that's the last thing I want I'm already grounded for the month. I'm Alicia by the way" she said extending her hand

He shook it "I'm Danny and these are my friends Sam, Chris , and Cathy" he said

Each of them gave her a smile and a greeting "Hey you're one of the Jonson kids, right?" asked Chris "the one's that just moved into old man Tom's place"

"Yeah just for the summer though, and my name's Davis not Jonson that's my Aunt's name"

"Oh"

Behind her new friends Alicia saw some familiar faces she began speaking rapidly in Russian three members of the MBC looked extremely confused but Chris being the only one who understood her looked even more so. **"Oh my God Oh My God how did they find me oh no terrible how did they find me how did they get here"**

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hmmm to rate this story (So far) on a scale of one to ten what is it and what is the rating on this chap I want to know what you think hope you lie it and BTW Russian was Aly's first languege English is like her third or something like that IDK whateves**


	5. Confusion

The familar people came closer to Alicia "Aly, Aly, Aly" said the blonde girl she was wearing all black black jeans black top black denim Jacket, her curly golden blonde hair fell about her shoulders, "Kaylie" said Alicia rolling her eyes.

"Don't act so brave, Alice, you're little street rat friends aren't here to help you now" said Kaylie's twin sister Kylie who looked the same but with golden red hair.

"That's it" yelled Alicia lunging at her but their older brother Kevin held her back "thats not a very good idea Alicia" he said as his hands turned to fire she screamed and jerked away.

"Who are you guys?" asked Danny changing into his gear

"Someone that you best not get involved with human" said Kylie lunging at him

"I dunno what you said but it sounded like a challenge!" he said shooting at her. so hears how the fight ended up Sam and Chris fighting Kevin, Cathy and Danny fighting Kylie and Alicia fighting Kaylie.

Aly managed to pull away from the fight long enough to hit her V-com which changed her clothes into black skinnyjeans under a red plaid mini skirt, red converse, and a red halter top. Kaylie turned her handsinto fire Alicia turned hers into ice finally Kaylie got her against a wall and slashed her with her hand as the world went black she could just see Kylie and Kevin hauling Sam, Cathy, and Chris away with her powers, and Kevin pulling Danny towards her....

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"Aly? Aly ALICIA!?!?" shouted Ashley her eyes fluttered open and she saw the thin elven face in front of her.

"mmm... Ashley" she asked opening "ASHLEY? What are you doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing Aly-bug" she said leaning against the stone wall.

"Jake here?" asked Aly sitting up and looking around... SHE WAS IN A JAIL CELL!!!!

"Yeah should be here in a second" said Ashley looking particularly interested in her thumbnail

"What about Danny?" she asked

"Who the heck is Danny" asked Ashley looking up quizically

"When I fell out the window..." said a confused Alicia brushing the hair out of her face.

"When did you fall out a window, Alice?"

"Alice? wait a second...." said Aly slightly confused Ashley always refused to call her Alice. A dark figure approached her she fell back asleep....

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Her eyes fluttered back open she saw a women with bright auburn hair just greying at the roots, "Alicia, are you alright sweetheart?" she asked holding a damp cloth to Aly's forehead.

She sat up slowly "Mom?" she murmered.

The women nodded "Yes, sweetheart?" she asked

"That- that's impossible" she said

Just then Eli walked in and knelt beside her "You're awake, you gave us quite a scare there, Sis" he smiled patting her knee. Her mother got up and left saying something about the laundry. Danny knelt down on her side opposite Eli. "Promise you won't do that again" he said holding her hand.

I uh Promise" she said, confused as heck.

"Good" he said planting a kiss on her cheeck. She looked at him confused for a second then said "Wait a second..." she switched her gaze over to Eli "You called me sis"

"Yeah," he said "What else would I call ya?" he asked

"I dunno" she said "what you always call me, Cuz"

"Cuz?" he asked "What are you living in the past?"

"I think so..." she murmered "Where are we?"

"home" said Eli

"New York?" she asked

"Singletown" he said raising an eyebrow

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Danny with a worried look. The world faded to black again......

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are you alright?" "Aliclia are you alright?"

There sat Danny with the same worried expression asking her the same question she sat up slowly "Danny?" she asked sitting up and wincing at a sharp pain in her side, she removed her hand from the spot and looked at it, it was covered in a thick red substance she sighed and wiped it on her pant leg... she'd deal with that later

"Did I ever tell you my name?" asked Danny

"Uh I don't know" she said "How long have we been here?" she asked

"I dunno..., A couple days?" he said "What is this all about anyway?"

She shrugged and looked at him "You're in the MBC aren't you?" she asked

He looked kind of shocked then relaxed "Yeah... Why?"

She looked away "So I can trust you, Right?" she asked

"With your life, I'd never do anything to hurt somebody" he promised

"At least not intentionally" she murmered, but he didn't hear her, she sighed "Okay... Here's what's going on"

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"What's going on" asked Sam coming to

"I don't know" said Chris who was pacing the room or more acuratly, cell.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up

"I don't know that either." he said bitting his lip "but I think it has someting to do with that Alicia girl"

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Cathy woke up with a start, she looked around the cell to see the couse of the loud noise and saw a girl with unwashed blonde hair and freckles "let me out you jerk" she yelled

"Ash- Ashley" she urmered blinking severl tmes as she sat up "ASHLEY!"

**A/N Hope you liked it... Hmmm How does Cathy know Ashley? what does Chris think of Alicia? What was with all those dreams? and what was Aly about to say to Danny? All this and more next time on Roses!**


	6. Boy Scout

She sighed "Okay.... here's what's going on. number 1: I'm an alien." Danny nodded "2 you're in the mbc" he nodded again "3, those are the bad guys, and 4 they've been after me since they found out who my dad is"

"and?" he asked

"that's it!" she said plainly

"What? But who's your dad?"

"A person..."

"Then who's your mom?"

"Dead. Look am I grilling you about your family?" she asked rudely

"Um, no?"

"So don't grill me about mine!"

"Sorry I didn't know!" he protested

"Whatever" she shook her head walking over to the cell door "any clue how to get out?"

**Danny's p.o.v.**

"They took my blaster" I held up my hands as if that answered her qustion.

"Oh?" she stated as if that wouldn've been obvious and she was talking to a preschooler.

No girl has ever made me feel so- so... dumb I guess. She says everything as if I should already know and I'm an idiot for not. "Who's Ashley, Carter, Jacob and Eli?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" she cocked her head to the side and looked at me in alarm. You have to admit she's kinda hot... Wait what am I saying she's a jerk!

"You were mumbling something when you were knocked out" I answered

She looked about ready to respond but her an avril lavinge song came on, I knew it 'cause Sam and Cathy loved it. _He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

She pulled out a neon green cell phone (**Pic on profile) **she hit the talk button and put it to her ear.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

Her cousin or whatever he is answered her "Alicia!!!! WHERE THE FRIGGEN CRAP ARE YOU!!!!! Mom is FREAKING OUT!!!!"

"Yeah and so are you, that was my ear! You don't have to scream E." she stated

"I don't care, where are you?" he asked quieter this time.

"Well I'm in a bit of a pickle" she laughed

"How so?"

"I was kindnapped by aliens and now I'm in the cell with our new neighbor who is apparently in the MBC"

"Okay so what do I tell mom?" he asked

"Just tell her that my Dad asked me to come with him and that I'll be home in an hour or two"

"Oi, she's gonna be steamed..." he said

"I don't care, but uh... How long have I been gone Eli?"

"You don't know?" he asked You've been gone a week you haven't been answering your phone mom's about to call the police."

"Wait! Tell her to call the non-emergency department." she put her hand over the mouth peice and asked Danny Cathy's number.

She said it into the phone and said "Okay and don't forget to mention that Cathy, Danny, Sam, and Chris have been taken too."

"Okay bye." he hung up.

"What are you looking at Boy Scout" she asked Danny as she returned her phone to her pocket.

"Boy Scout?" he asked

"Were you ever a boy scout?" she asked knowingly

"Well yeah one year my mom made me" he answered matching her snide tone.

"So? How old were you?" she asked, rumaging through her messanger bag.

"Uh... 7?" he answered

"Right, so when your mommy made you be a boy scout I was living off the street with a group of orphans" she said sarcastically.

"That's also the year my parents were assasinated" he said angrily

"three years before that my dad murdered my mom."

"that was the year when my dad started coming home drunk every night!"

This was turing into a contest to see who had the worst life.... This should go well right? Eh... I'll just let you think that!"

"that year my dad dropped me off on the street!"

"that year my dad murdered my little sister!"

"Yeah well eight years after that I moved to fricken Single Town Iowa!"

"Well then that's the year I met you!"

"Dang It!" she yelled throwing down her messanger bag.... Let's just say I used the G rated version of what she actually said....

"What can't think anything that happened to you, that's worse than meeting you?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No, Boy Scout, I can't find my eye shadow" she said sarcastically

He raised his eyebrows and she shook her head, "I had a disguised blaster but I think they knew about it."

"Great" he sighed.

She pulled out her cell phone dialed a number quickly and put it to her ear..... Three rings and yes! Someone picked up! "Jake?" she asked hopefully.

"Aly? What's going on, where's Ashley and Carter?" he asked frantically.

"Their not with you?" she asked in disbeleif

"No, Ashley went off by herself to think and Carter went after her, last thing we heard was Kaylie laughing." he answered

"Crap!" she muttered "So Ashley's around here somewhere?"

"More than likely." said Jake

"Okay thanks Jakers I'll try and talk to you later"

"Bye" he said not bothering to tell her not to call him Jakers.

She hung up and returneed the phone to her pocket. Walking up to Danny she grabbed his wrist and turned on his V-com. Cathy came on the screen.

"Danny? Aly? Oh Zinga you'll never guess what happened!!!!"


	7. Where's Carter

"Cathy? What happened?" asked Danny

"Calm down Boy Scout!" I said patiently

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped.

Another blonde girl came on the v-com screen "ASHLEY!!!" I screamed.

"Oh My GOD!!!!!! ALY I MISSED YOU!!!!!!" she squealed.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Cathy.

"Yeah, we lived on the street together" answered Ashley

"Wait how do you to know each other?" I asked

"We were neighbors on Rhapsodia!" exclaimed Cathy

"Right so this is really weird." said Danny

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, Boy Scout?" I asked

"Boy scout?" Ashley and Cathy giggled

Danny growled and glared at all of us, I just smirked.

"So any plan on how to get out?" asked Ashley

"Yep!" I smiled "Be there in a sec!" and with that I closed Danny's v-com

"I hate you" he said

"Well I'm not feelin' to great about you too Babe." I said sarcastically, I may not like the idiot but you have to admit he's really hot. Wait? did I seriously just think that, Oh God!

"Babe?" he asked skeptically, then a sarcastic smile grew on his face "I knew you had the hots for me" he smirked

"In your dreams maybe." I said I super charged my hands to where an icy aura surrounded them. I grabbed one of the bars on the call door, you could here the crackling as the tiff iron froze. The I let go, and dropped to the floor.

I leaned my head against the wall, "God dang it, that hurt!" I groaned *again g rated version*

"Your powers drain your energy?" asked Danny, was that worry I detected in his voice as he helped me up?

I nodded and muttered an inaudible "Yeah"

He nodded, and kicked at the now frozen iron, causing it to shatter. "You're familiar with this strategy" I asked with a smirk

"Eh, simple science" he shrugged.

I laughed and moved to walk out the newly opened door way, but my brain still had no contol over my physical ablities and I stumbled. But that's not the bad part, when I tripped, Danny caught me.

I leaned my fore head on his shoulder and groaned. "You all right?" he asked worriedly his hands lay awkwardly on my shoulders

"You care?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Like I said, you could trust me with your life, I would never hurt somebody" he half smile "even if it's some-one I don't like"

"Just give me a second" I whispered. Why is it my powers went awry all of a sudden? Usually this only happens, if I used them ALLOT.... What happened when we were unconscious for almost a week?

He held me upright by my elbows and I kept my forehead on his shoulders not having the strength to lift it at all. "Okay" I gathered up enough strength to step back from his grasp and stand on my own "I'm ready!"

"Right, great!" he said as we walked out the newly opened door, on the floor in front of it was Danny's blaster, my v-com and conveintly enough a set of keys.

"Let's go" I murmured, as I changed back into my gear. I had forgotten that my gear included a red cut off wife bearter over a quarter length sleaved black shirt cut of at the same place as the wife beater. Thus my side was fully exposed.

"You're burned" he said, eeying my mid-drift which was red on the side

"Yep!" I brushed it off like it was nothing, and again covered my hand with an icy aura and pressed it to my side. I winced at the ice touching the burned flesh but it helped as we walked down the hall, and within a minute it looked as if it was never there.

We reached the cll on the end of the hall and I cheerfully looked in "Hiya guys!" I exclaimed unlocking the door.

"Aly!!!!!" exclaimed Ashley, practically tackling me with her hug.\

"Ash!" I laughed hugging her "I missed you!"

"You too!" she said.

I looked around worriedly.... "Where's Carter?"

"Carter?" asked Ashley.

"You mean she never caught up! Oh My GOD ASH!!!!!!!!"

"She came after us!?" exclaimed Ashley

"So said Jake" I shrugged

"Jake's word is his law" murmmered Ashley

I nodded, well let's go somewhere to think this over I still need to somethings over with Auntie Dearest" I said leading them cautiously to the next cell where we would free Sam and Chris


End file.
